Random Act Of Kindness
by TheMoonlightphoenix
Summary: Just a random one- shot. rated for language just to be safe. basicly the pharaoh shows an act of kindness to one who needs it most. hint of casteshipping (thief king Bakura X Atem) the romance is more in the sequal but i havent written that yet.


ok just a quick one-shot i came up with in geography, rated for language, i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura sat atop the millennium stone in the underground shine at the heart of the ruined village, Kul Elna was about to become the final battle ground and spark the final defeat of the 'chosen' Pharaoh. Ha the 'chosen' Pharaoh there was nothing special about that spoilt kid, he'd already taken his life and now to truly defeat him he was about to destroy his kingdom and speaking of the Pharaoh Bakura could now hear voices and the steady beat of horse hooves over head. The pharaoh's priests were here. the needles of the millennium ring began to stir.

" The needles of the millennium ring are stirring… I see... this means the priest have come to join us… I'd like to say 'welcome to our village'… but as they'll soon see it's a ghost town h-heh heh heh…"

The spirits circled angrily in the shine as the priests approached

" I'm sorry ghosts… your upset aren't you?" he knew he felt their pain they had lost everything, he had lost every thing but soon, soon their deaths would be avenged and the world would pay. Their spirits would finally be free.

"You hate the owners of the cursed millennium items…"

The guards made their way into the shrine

'Ghosts… the party is just beginning... Don't eat to much and get full' Bakura thought as he watched the spirits devour the soldiers. He gasped as one screamed out for the pharaoh.

'What...' Bakura thought shocked 'Did he just say… Pharaoh?!'

Indeed the Pharaoh stood alive and well in the entrance to the shrine. 'The pharaoh is alive'

"Come on in pharaoh! This is the temple fo the dead!" Bakura laughed

"Do you want your millennium pendent It's right here…around my neck!"

"Pharaoh you can't fight as long as he has the millennium pendent! The priests will be here any moment…" Shada informed the Pharaoh

"But… the soldiers will all die…!" the Pharaoh argued

"Back from the brink of death… Eh ' great pharaoh'?" Bakura spat.

"Great Pharaoh" Shada cried as the Pharaoh caught one of his falling men

"Are you alright?! hang in their!" he told his soldier laying him on the ground

"Bakura!" the Pharaoh shouted angrily at the thief

"Calm down…" Bakura told the pharaoh "Take a look at this" he indicated the millennium stone behind him "This is cursedtablet that connects this world to the next… the seven millennium items fit in these wholes… do you know why? This is where the millennium items were forged! Out of lust for power your royal family used shadow alchemy to create the millennium items! There was only a small price...the lives of every man, woman and child in this village!" Bakura held back tears as he told the pharaoh the destruction of his home. A thoughtful look rested on the pharaohs face which was soon replace by a content smile.

"Oh you find it funny do you!" Bakura screamed

"No" the pharaoh shook his head, walking up to Bakura " I just finally figured something out, I always thought you were just evil but your not though, your just broken"

Bakura tried to back away as the Pharaoh's arms slid around his neck but failed as the Pharaoh hugged him tightly

"no" he argued he was not broken, he was not weak how dare the pharaoh touch him "get o-off m-me" he said as his tears finally began to fall the stupid pharaoh was right dam him how dare he be right. Bakura should have been stabbing his enemy but instead he was sobbing onto his shoulder the pharaoh's hand ran soothingly through his hair as he cried this was nice he needed this he thought as he wrapped his arms around the pharaoh he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have some who cared, to have someone to hold you while you cried.

"You never had anyone did you, you cried alone in the night, left to fend for yourself, tell me Bakura how old were you at the time?" the Pharaoh asked

"S-s-seven" Bakura sobbed

" so young, what about you family did you have any brothers or sisters" the pharaoh inquired

"A-a s-sister" Bakura sobbed harder "Merysekhmet Webennesiah Bakura, she was ten"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING!" _Zorc screech in his head. Too late. The pharaoh threwthe millennium ring and puzzle to Shada

"YOU BASTARD!" Bakura screamed at the pharaoh reaching for his knife how could he have been so foolish as to believe that dick actually cared for him

"Looking for this?" the pharaoh asked holding up his knife

'how the fuck did he get that' was the last thing Bakura thought before the knife was plunged in to his chest.

He stood shocked for a moment before falling to his knees. It was over.

"_I'VE NO TIME FOR FOOLS LIKE YOU TOUZOKU" _Zorc shouted throwing Bakura across the room using his shadow magic "_JUST DIE I RELINQUISH MY HOLD OF YOU AND FREE YOUR SOUL TO DIE TOUZOKU I'LL FIND A MORE RELIABLE PAWN"_ that was it the dark god tossed his soul back to him and was leaving him to die he was a fool he had been tricked time and time again. He closed his eyes to die.

A hand rolled him over and removed the knife from his chest, he open his eyes and violet me crimson he watched as the pharaoh removed his cloak, pressing the expensive fabric against the wound on his chest. The pharaoh smiled "I'm sorry, but I was careful not hit your heart if we get you back to the palace quickly then I think you'll heal fine, I just had to get Zorc's hold off you"

Bakura look up at him shocked it was an act to free him the dark god, the pharaoh did care "why do you care what happens to me?" he asked

The pharaoh smiled " I care about all my subjects, no one deserve to live this way, not you, not anyone"

In that one moment Bakura suddenly found himself feeling great respect of the king of Egypt, the mistakes of the father wasn't the sons fault after all, they were two different people.

A bright light filled the underground temple, and there stood the spirits of Bakura's people, no longer howling ghouls but cheery spirits waving happily his sister walk forward from the crowd.

"Well done my brother, you have cast away the darkness in your heart and broken the link the dark god had with this world, thus freeing us, thank you my brother" she smiled and began to fade with the others.

"Wait" Bakura called sitting up though it was painful "Don't go" he cried

"I have to but we'll be waiting for you, I promise. Good-bye for now Touzoku."

"Good-bye Mery" he waved back a tear falling down his cheek he look back at the Pharaoh.

"Come on Bakura we should get you back you back to the place before you lose to much blood" the king then turned to Shada "Shada can you ride ahead and inform the others tell the servants to bring a bowl of water, bandages and healing herbs to my quarters"

Shada bowed "Of course great Pharaoh"

The Pharaoh helped Bakura to stand guiding him out of the shrine and help him on to his horse and as the sun fell and the stars came out the king of Egypt and king of thieves rode towards the palace as equals, both feeling a small warmth In there hearts.

_Iu-ef pu hat-ef pehwy-fy_

* * *

Thanks for reading, Moonlight X


End file.
